Zombietalia: Axis Powers
by Killerbee77
Summary: During a fight with the Allies, the Axis Powers somehow end up in a world where the dead raise and devour the living, so with the help of one lost little girl they must learn to survive in this new world together.
1. Prologue: Zombies?

Well, recently, I've gotten into an Anime call Hetalia: Axis Power and a TV show called The walking dead, I'm sure you have all watched them, if not then I recommend you do. They're great! Actually this idea just suddenly popped up in my head one morning, it was hard work, but I got it. ...Enjoy! (;

* * *

><p>Prologue: Zombies?<p>

Germany let out a small groan as he woke up from being knocked out cold, he sat up slowly and rubbed his head, there was a small bump but it was nothing the tough nation couldn't handle. _Well ...That could have gone better. _He thought as he opened his eyes looking around, he was in the middle of, what looked to be, an abandoned highway, cars were scattered about on the road on both lanes and some were even flipped over.

He looked over to left and saw the other members of the Axis powers, Japan and Italy. They were both still unconscious, just like he had been just a short while ago.

Germany sighed and stood up, wiping the dirt off of his uniform, then he nudged the two nations with the tip of his boot. "Hey, get up you two."

The two nations remained unconscious, and he nudged them a little hard, raising his voice. "Hey, Italy, Japan! Wake up right now!"

"Ahhh~!" Italy woke up with a start as he waved a white flag in front of him yelling. "I surrender! Please don't hit me in the face! ...huh?" The Italian looked around and noticed that it wasn't the allied forces, but his blond German friend. "Oh ...it's just you, Germany~!"

"You even surrender in your sleep?" Germany asked with his eyebrows raised. _Who gives up in their dreams? Honestly?_

"I thought you were the enemy," Italy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, putting the white flag away.

Japan frowned, rubbing his head as he looking over at the two European nations. "Germany-San, must you two be so loud? I have a headache."

"Yeah, you and me both," Germany muttered, he at his surroundings one more time before her turned to his allies. "Alright, get up, we need to find out where we are."

They listened to Germany and stood in front of him in a straight line. Both of them looking at the German nation. "Okay ...now then, do any of you remember what happened?"

Italy raised his hand, as if he was a school boy and exclaimed happily. "We were attacked by the Allies!~"

"We know that, Italy, I mean do you remember what happened during the fight."

"Oh ...well ...um-," Italy started.

But Japan interrupted him, and said. "I think England did something during the fight, he chanted some words and threw some type of jar at us, I don't know what happened after that. Gomennasai, Germany-San."

"That's fine Japan," Germany sighed. "I think I remember what happened now."

He thought hard about it and his foggy memory slowly began to clear. They were on the beach of that island by their SOS they had made in the sand, Japan and Germany were looking into the camp fire and Italy was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Then the Allied forces appeared on top of the cliff surrounding them, American laughed and said something about being the hero and the other Allies prepared for battle.

Japan unsheathed his katana, Germany pulled out his gun, and Italy woke up and waved his white flag. American told China to attack and the Asian nation hopped down, fighting the two Axis powers members with his cooking utensils.

Germany dodged most of his attacks, only to get hit on the head by his cooking pan. Then he smacked Japan over the head with the metal cooking spoon, then he turned to Italy, who waved his flag even faster then before.

Now, usually in this fight, Rome empire would come out of no where, sing a song, disappear, and the allies would run away. But that didn't happen this time, so while the other two nations were down for the count and Italy being to scared to fight back. American laugh and told England to finish the job, but the British nation did something totally unexpected, he took out a glass with some type of red liquid in it, chanted a spell he'd learned from a very old witches book and tossed the bottle into the camp fire in between Japan, Germany and Italy. Then everything went black.

Germany stood there thinking as the memory came back to him, of course one question stayed in his mind. Who uses spells and curses in war? Apparently England did and now they were stuck in the middle of no where because of it.

"Okay you two, listen up," Germany said in a orderly tone. "We'll each split up to cover more ground and check different parts of the area, Japan," he pointed to his left to where most of the cars were piled up. "You check feather down, search the cars if you have to."

"Hai, I'll see what I can find," Japan gave a slight bow, formed a sheathed katana in his left hand, and began walking towards where the German had pointed.

"Italy, you check the the forest on the left side and-."

"Um ...Germany, I don't think we should split up like this," the brown hair nation interrupted him.

Germany sighed. "And why's that, Italy?"

"Well, somethings off about this place, I don't know why, but it scares me and-," he stopped for a moment before he continued. "And something smells really bad."

Germany sniffed the air, Italy was right, it did smell bad, it smelled like ...death. A smell the German smelled too many times before. "It does, but it might just be a dead animal somewhere, don't worry about the smell. Now as I was saying, check the forest on the left side of the road, I'll check the right side, then we'll meet up back here, understand?"

"B-but Germany, I-I-!"

"Do you understand, Italy?"

The cowardly nation swollen his fear and nodded quickly. "Si~, I-I understand."

"Good, remember to meet back here before sun down, and be careful," Germany then walked and hopped off the highway into the forest disappearing through the tree line. Japan was already to far up the road to be seen, plus the wrecked cars blocked his view.

This only left Italy himself, he turned and looked into the forest, something was off and he knew it. Not just in the forest, but on the road too, something inside him told him not to go alone but Germany gave him a order and if he didn't do it then he'd yell at him.

Italy took a deep breath, trying his best to suppress his growing fear to run and started into the forest, the dead leaves and twigs crunching under his feet was he walked along the naturally made path.

**~ ~(Zombietalia)~ ~ **

Japan continued his walk along the highway silently and observant, there was nothing much to see, just wrecked cars, trucks and more cars. Though, one of the trucks the Asian passed by had a broken side window and a huge blood stain on the side of it. There was also dry blood on the ground. Something definitely happened here, where ever here was.

"There's no one around, I wonder why everyone left their cars behind," Japan said to himself.

He walked over to one of the cars and looked through the window inside, it was empty except for a few bags, a baby's car seat and what looked like a doll. He continued do the abandoned road walking passed an overturned car, then his foot hit something, he looked down to his left and saw a bony hand hanging out the broken passenger side window.

_What the? _Japan bent down and came face to face with the dead body of a man, his body smelled of rotting flesh and decay and there were maggots crawling out of his eye and mouth. Japan had the sudden urge to vomit, but didn't, he'd seen dead bodies before but none of them were this bad.

The black haired nation stood up and sighed, something had definitely happened here. He looked around him and saw that there were even more bodies, some just as bad as the man and some worse then that. This place was like a graveyard.

_Or a battle field._ Japan thought. He turned around ready to head back and tell Italy and Germany what he had found when the sound of small foot steps came from behind him. On reflex his hand went straight to the hilt of his katana, Japan faced where the sound was coming from really to cut down any hostel treats when he stopped suddenly.

There was a little girl with black, wearing a green dress,walking away from him. Japan sighed, letting his hand loosen on the hilt of his katana.

"Sumi masen, little girl?"

The girl stopped walking, but still had her back facing him. He continued walking toward her. "Can you tell me where I am? If your lost me and my friends can help you get home if you want."

A small moan came from the girl as she turned around, Japan's eyes went wide and he stopped, gripping the hilt of his sword once more. The left side of the girls face looked like it had been chewed away, and her left eye was missing, she also had a huge wound on her neck and dry blood on the front of her ripped dress.

She should have been dead, and yet, she was standing right there in front of him. Plus the way she moaned at Japan sent a small shiver down his spine.

The girls stumbled forward towards the black haired nation, moaning. Japan contemplated on rather he should cut the girl down, or leave her be, but the simple fact that she was a dead person walking, he wanted to put her at peace.

_It Looks like there's more to this place then I thought. _With that thought in mind, he unsheathed his katana and raised it over his head. He liked kids, so doing this was something he never thought he'd have to do, ever.

"Gomennasai little one, you can rest now," then he bought the sword down on her head as she lunged forward, slicing her head in half.

After a short pray as a sign of respect to the dead little girl, he walked back towards the meeting spot to tell Italy and Germany what had happened during his search.

**~ ~(Elsewhere)~ ~**

"Ve~ This forest is scary, maybe I should go back to the road and wait for Japan and Germany," Italy said to himself as he walked through the woods. The trees were really tall and only a little bit of sun light shined through there branches. But, it was still bright enough to see.

Every small sound made Italy jump slightly, rather it was a deer walking through the bushes, or a bird landing on a tree.

He stopped after finally making up his mind, he'd go back to the others, he just didn't feel safe out here by himself. And with good reason too. Who knows what may be in this seemly calm forest, he started walking back towards the highway faster then he went into the woods, he was passing a near tall tree when he felt a small branch fall on his head.

"Huh~?" Italy looked up in the tree and saw it was nothing, just a cute little squeal making it's way from one tree branch to the other.

The Italian smiled and waved at the small creature. "Hello~ little squeal!"

The animal stopped and looked down at him for a moment, as if greeting him back, then went on it's way. Italy sighed feeling slightly alone again, and was about to make his way back to the highway when-

**Snap! **… a loud sound came from one of the bushes to the left of him, causing Italy to jump a little. He turned to the bush and slowly made his way towards it, that was too loud to be a small animal and he would have been able to tell if if was a fox or a wolf.

"Is someone there?" He asked quietly, the bush rustled slightly. Yep, someone was there alright. "It's okay, you can come out, Italy won't hurt you~!"

Italy was close to the bush now, he bent down and moved some of the plant to see who it was when a small voice shouted at him.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"... Huh?" Italy made a confused and curious face at what he saw.

behind the bushes crouched down was a young girl, who looked to be twelve years old with dirty blond hair, her clothes were ripped a little and covered in dirt too, and it looked like she hadn't eaten in days maybe even longer then that.

Italy knelled down in front of the frightened girl and smiled softly at her. "Hello~ little girl, what are you doing in the woods all by yourself?"

The girl was hesitant at first, but after a moment she looked up at the innocent looking Italian man and answered. "I got lost and I don't know where my family is."

"You got lost, huh?" Italy said. He smiled when he thought of an idea of how to help the girl. "I know, me and my friends can help you get back to them! I'm sure Germany and Japan won't mind."

The little girl blinked at him in curiosity. Were his friends really named Germany and Japan? Or maybe those were just nick names. But, this nice man wanted to help her get back home, so that didn't really matter right now.

"So what's your name, little girl? I'm Italy~."

"Um ...Sophia," the girl answered.

Italy smiled and stood up, then he held his hand out to the girl. "We should go now, Sophia, my friend are probably at the meeting spot by now."

"O-okay," Sophia took his hand and they started walking towards the road. Italy was happy he'd found the girl, she was in pretty bad shape, he wondered if her parents were looking for her right now, they probably were very worried.

"So Sophia, why were you hiding in the bushes back there?"

"Because, I thought you were a walker," she said quietly. But Italy still heard her.

Italy looked down at her and asked in a confused tone. "Walker? ...what a walker?"

Sophia looked up at Italian with a shocked look on her face, how couldn't he know what a walker was after all this time? "Y-you don't know about the walkers?"

"No, I've never heard of a 'walker', what are they?"

"B-but how don't you know about them, they're everywhere!"

"Well, I'm not from around here so-," Italy started.

But he was cut off when a pair of loud moans came from behind him and Sophia, they both turned around and came face to face with two drunk looking people. Sophia hid behind him shacking as they got closer, Italy back up slightly as the two people stumbled toward them. One of them had a huge wound in it's neck and side, while the other had it's entire left arm missing.

They looked dangerous, they were the enemy, and as an Italian. Italy did what he always did when facing a fight.

He pulled out his white flag and waved it in front of himself, yelling. "Ahhh~ you don't have to come any closer! I surrender!"

But the two people wouldn't listen, they just moaned and continued towards the two, intent on making them their next meal.

Seeing this, Italy waved his flag even faster. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill me, white flag, white flag!"

"Mr. Italy, that's not going to work, they're walkers! W-we need to run or they're going to kill us!" Sophia said with fear in her voice.

The zombies were closer now, limping even faster. After hearing what the girl had said, Italy resorted to his plan B, he dropped his flag, picked up Sophia bridal style and turned tail and ran towards the highway, going at a speed that would make even a pro track runner jealous.

"Germany! Japan! Help me!~," he screamed as the walkers tried their best to keep up with the retreating Italian.

**~ ~(Part 2)~ ~**

"Damn it, I found nothing at all!" Germany muttered as he leaned up against a truck, closing his eyes. He'd looked deep in the forest, hoping the find some type of clue. But all he found was a very old, worn down, farm house with nothing in it but a few empty bedrooms, a living room and a very dusty kitchen.

There were a few times in the woods when he felt like he was being watched, but every time he turned around, nothing was there, nothing at all.

"Germany-San."

The blond opened his eyes and saw Japan walking over to him. Smiling, he said. "Ah~ ...Japan, right on time, did you find anything?"

"No ...not really," Japan answered then he sighed. "But I did run into a little girl during my search."

Germany nodded at the Asian. "Really, where is she then?"

"I killed her," The dull-brown eyed nation answered.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked with his eye brows raised. "Was their something wrong with her?"

"Hai, she looked like she was trying to eat me, plus the wounds she had should have killed her, but she was up and walking anyway."

"Dead ...walking? Like a zombie?"

"Hai, I think we may be in a really dangerous place," Japan said. Then he looked around before asking. "Where's Italy-San?"

"I don't know, but he needs to hurry back soon, the suns going down," Germany said. In all truth he was slightly worried about the Italian, he just hoped he didn't do anything stupid. _I hope he's not in trouble ...psst, knowing him he's probably on his way back as we speak._ He thought.

"Japan! Germany! Help!"

And almost on cue the Italian came running through the trees, holding a little girl in his arms. Japan and Germany walked over to Italy sighing.

"What's wrong, Italy?" Then Germany looked at the dirty blond girl in his arms, "and who's the brat?"

"G-guys we have to run! Their following me!"

"What? Wait a minute, who's following you?"

"Dead people!" Italy answered.

"Dead ...people?" Japan and Germany said at the same time.

Germany turned to Japan, and said. "They might be just like that girl you ran into, be prepared for anything."

Japan nodded as he placed his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Hai."

Germany took out his gun and cocked it back, then he turned to Italy. "Stay behind us and watch the girl ...how many are there anyway?"

"Um ...there are two walkers, sir," the girl said.

The blond looked down at the girl and smiled. "Okay, two shouldn't be much trouble. This should only take a moment."

The girl gave him a worried look, nodding. Japan and Germany turned to the trees and waited, gun and sword at the ready, a moment later the two walkers existed the woods limping towards the small group. Germany wasted no time, he aim his gun at one of the walkers and pulled the trigger, getting it right in the heart. But it kept on coming as if it didn't even faze it.

"What the hell! That should have killed it!" He said taking another shot at the zombie, but still nothing.

"Mr. Germany, you need to get it in the head!"

Germany looked at the girl, then back at the walkers. _The head, huh? Alright then. _He aimed the gun at the walkers head, they were closer now, there was no way he could miss from this distance. "Die you dead bastard!" Then he pulled the trigger and the back of the zombie's head exploded and it fell limp to the asphalt. He aimed at the next one ready to fire, but Japan stopped him.

"Germany-San, let me take care of this one," Japan said.

The blond nation looked at Japan, who stared right back, then sighed, shrugging. "Fine, it's all yours, Japan."

"Arigato, Germany-San."

Japan unsheathed his katana and charged at the walker, he hit it was a diagonal slash, a slash to the face and upper torso, then he cut straight through it's neck. The walkers head rolled onto the ground, it's body fell down a few second later. But, the head was still alive though.

_Just like a snake, the head must be destroy to protect it from infecting others. _Japan thought as he walked over and stabbed it through the forehead. He pulled his sword out and swung it to the side, getting the blood off the blade, before he sheathed it, walking over to the others.

"Nice job, Japan," Germany said smirking.

Japan nodded and turned to face the girl in Italy's arms. "So now that that is over, who might you be little one?"

"My names Sophia, mister," the girl responded.

"Sophia ...it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Japan," Japan introduced himself formally with a bow.

Germany walked over to Sophia and stuck his hand out for a shack,"And I'm Germany, it's nice to meet you." Sophia looked at the German mans hand for a moment, then shuck it. After the introductions were over Germany looked at the two nations.

The sun was starting to set over the trees and being stuck out side at night was a very bad idea.

"It's getting dark, we should set up camp before the sun sets," Germany said, then he motioned his head towards the woods he had just came from. "There's a old farm house a mile or so away from here, we'll stay there for to night."

"Um ...Germany?"

"What is it, Italy?"

"Sophia got lost from her family, can we help her? I'm sure their looking for her," Italy asked.

Germany thought about it for a moment, and nodded. "I don't see why not, we'll start first thing tomorrow. But right now, lets start walking before more dead-things show up."

"I agree with Germany-San."

"Ve~ you see, Sophia, I told you we'd help you!"

"Thank you," The little blond girl whispered, smiling at the three nations, and the four began their walk towards the old farm house. As they followed the trail Germany had taken before, one question was still left unanswered for Sophia. "Mr. Italy, Why are you three named after counties?"

The Axis powers sighed. Yep, this was going to be one hell of a trip, one that would change their lives forever.

* * *

><p>And that's it! The next chapter will be out soon, I'll also be updating my other stories soon too, remember to review! ~Peace~<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Explanations over Pasta!

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I had some computer trouble and stuff like that. But here you go ...um, I can't really think of anything else to say. ...Oh yeah the new English dub season of Hetalia came out, if you haven't seen it yet, it's on Dubhappy. Anyway ...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Explanations over Pasta~!<p>

Cleaning clothes was really the only thing she could do to keep her mind off of things, Carol knew that Daryl was going to find her, it was just a matter of time.

_He'll bring Sophia back, I'm certain he will. _She thought as she washed another pair of jeans. Daryl had been looking harder then anyone else and he was no where close to giving up on her yet. But as today, the third day since her daughter had gone missing, began to turn to night, she was beginning to lose hope.

Could her baby really still be alive after being in the woods for so long? Under normal circumstances there would have been no doubt in her mind that the answer was yes. But when you add in the fact that walkers were in the woods as well that brought Sophia's chances of survival down dramatically. But she refused to believe that, Daryl would bring her baby back to her, he had to.

Shane had said it more then once in the past two days that looking for Sophia wouldn't do a thing. She'd been gone for too long and for all they knew they were looking for a body. But no matter what Shane thought, she had to have hope in finding Sophia.

"Carol," a voice said from behind her, she turned and saw who it was. It was Lori, and Carl was right beside her. "We're getting really to have dinner in a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll be over in a moment." She answered.

"Okay,"Lori said nodding and walked away to finish preparing dinner. But her son, Carl, had stayed behind.

"Ms. Carol?"

Carol turned to the boy and gave him a small smile. "Yes, do you need something?"

"No ...I just wanted to know if you wanted help washing clothing," the twelve year old answered. "You look sorta tired."

"Well, I am a little, but I'll be fine," she said. "You should go with your mom and help with the food, I'm sure she could use it."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes, really Carl, I'm fine. Thank you for the offer though."

"O-Okay," Carl said.

Carol gave him one last smile, before she went back to trying to scrub a grass sane out of the pair of jeans. She really wished she had a washing machine, that would have really helped a lot right now.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Carol."

"Yes, Carl?" She said, turning back to the boy.

"Don't worry, we'll find Sophia and bring her back home. We're not going to give up on her." The boy said confidently.

She couldn't help but smile at his words, Carl really was a sweet boy and strong too, just like his father. Even after everything that had happened to him and all the things he had seen, somehow, he still managed to keep his innocence. It was the same with her daughter as well.

"And I'll be sure to pray extra hard for her tonight."

"Thank you, Carl. That mines a lot." She said hugging the boy, he hugged back and she let him go. "Now run along and go help your mom."

Carl nodded and happily ran off, leaving Carol to herself. _Sophia's okay, I knew she is, I can't lose hope yet. Not when everyone else is trying so hard to find her. _She thought, confidently.

She finished washing the last bit of clothes then walked over the the campfire to have dinner with the others, her baby was going to come back to her, she just knew it.

**~ ~(Elsewhere not too far away)~ ~**

"Okay, that should about do it!" Germany said as him and Japan moved the huge china cabinet in front of the farm house door. "I don't think anything dead or otherwise will be getting through that."

Japan nodded. "I agree, but just in case something does, we always have the back door as an escape route."

"That's good to know, nice thinking."

The two nations looked at the door one last time before they made their way into the living room with Italy and Sophia. The walk through the woods had proved to be fairly easy, of course there was one or two zombies that had to be put down, but other then that they got to the old farm house with no problem at all.

Sophia was sitting on the plastic covered couch, while Italy looked out the corner of the window, checking the tree line for any unwanted company.

"So, what do we do now?" Germany asked as he sat down on the dusty love seat, he felt the intense urge to clean it off, but he ignored it for the time being. "Any suggestions?"

The living room was quiet, no one answered for a moment, but then Japan spoke up. "Um ...Germany-San, if it's not too much trouble I think we should get the little one cleaned and fed before anything else."

"Ve~ Japan's right," Italy said. "I'm sure that Sophia's hungry right now. Plus her clothes are messy and torn."

Germany glanced over at the little girl on the couch, then looked at his two allies. "I don't see any problem in that." He said. "Japan, there should be a bathroom up stairs, check and see if the tub has any hot water," He ordered. "If it doesn't then we'll just have to make our own."

The dull-brown eyed nation, got up from his seat, nodding. "Understood ...I'll be back in a moment." Then he started walking up the stairs to the second floor.

The blond German then turned his attention back to the little girl. "Sophia. You said you got separated from your group, right?"

"Yes," Sophia answered.

"And in this group, who would your leader be?"

"Our leader? … well that would be Mr. Rick! He's the one who usually makes the decisions, so I think he would be our leader," she said happily. "He used to be a police man before the walkers came and he's very nice. I think you'll like him Mr. Germany."

"I'm sure I will," Germany said with a small smile. "Anyway, actually how long have you been in the woods by yourself?"

"Um ...I don't knew, two days I think," Sophia said. Then her face turned into a sad expression. "M-mommy must be really worried about me, I should have listened and stayed where Mr. Rick told me to instead of walking off to find my own way back."

Italy walked over to the Sophia, who was now close to tears, and pulled her into a hug. "Ve~ There's no need to cry, Sophia, we'll get you back to your mama. So don't be sad, okay."

"O-okay."

"Good," He said, pulling away, smiling down at the girl. "So what would you like to have for dinner? Wait! I know! How about pasta~!"

"Pasta? But you don't have any pasta ...do you?"

"Well, I don't right now, but I know a little trick so I can make pasta where ever I like."

"What ...you mean like magic?"

"Ve~ yeah it's sorta like magic."

"Wow, really! Can you teach it to me?"

Italy thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know if you can, it's something only people like me, Germany and Japan can do."

At that moment, Japan walked back into the living room from the up stairs bathroom. He turned to Germany and said. "It's looks like the warm water still works around here, Germany-San. I've run the bath so the little one can get in when ever she's ready."

"Nice job, Japan," The blond said, Japan nodded to him, then he turned to Sophia. "Would you like to take your shower now?"

"Um ...yes please," she answered then she said. "But I don't have any other clothes to wear."

"There's no need to worry about that, Sophia-Chan," Japan said. "I've put out some clothes and a towel in the bathroom, along with a rag. Dinner will be ready when you get done your shower."

"Alright," she started walking away, but when she got to the steps, she stopped and looked at the three nations. "Um ...where's the bathroom?"

"It's up the stairs to your left."

Sophia nodded and continued walking up the stairs, happily. She hadn't taken a hot shower since they had stayed at the CDC, so hearing the words 'warm water' was like music to her ears. Plus, now that she was safe, she actually began to feel how sweaty and dirt covered she actually was.

_A hot bath and pasta for dinner, what more could a person ask for? _She thought with a smile as she walked into the steaming, hot bathroom and closed the door behind her.

**~ ~(Zombietalia)~ ~**

"England, dude! What the hell did you do to the Axis powers?"

"What do you mean? I got rid of them."

"I said finish them off so we could capture them, not send them into some freaking sifi portal to god knows where!" America exclaimed, pointing to the spot where the Axis power had once been. "This is war, dude, not a magic show!"

"You see this is what happens when you leave things to the brit, American," France said dramatically, smirking. "If it were me, I'd have finish them off with style."

"Psst ...what style? The only style you know is how to molest people!" England said smugly.

"T-that's not true, idiot. Who do you think taught the musketeers who to fight, huh? _Stupide_."

"Really, then how about when you read those indecent books to Italy when he was little?" England said back sharply. "You truly have no shame. Showing something like that to a little boy."

France started to sweat a little. How did he know about that? "Y-you've got it all wrong, I was merely ...uh, showing him my affection and the beauty of romance between a man and a women, that's all!" Then he said smugly, rubbing his hands through his hair. "besides your just mad because I'm sexier and more gorgeous then you."

"Shut your mouth, twit! I'll kill you!"

"Bring it then, brit!"

England and France jumped at each other about to fight it out once again, but China and America grabbed them both by the back of their arms before they could reach each other. They really didn't understand the grudge they had against one another, but that didn't matter right now, there were other things to take care of.

"Stop it you two! This is no time for fighting, aru~!" China said, struggling to hold back England.

"Yeah, he's right dudes. Chill out!" America agreed.

"Well, he started it!"

"No you started it, _une pute_!"

"Call me that again! I dare you!"

Suddenly the warm air on the beach got cold, and a small purple aura could be seen coming from fifth member of the Allies, Russia. "You two, if you don't stop fighting right now. I'll smash your faces in until no one can tell who you are." As he said this, a creepy smile formed on is face and the cheery tone in his voice sent shivers down their spines. "We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

It wasn't really that they were super scared of Russia, it was the fact that they didn't know how strong he truly was. So it was best not to get into a fight with him, there was no telling what the Russian could do. Plus, little did they know, although slightly scared of him. Russia was scared of his little sister, Belarus. Who actually loved him more then a sister actually should.

"No ...uh, we wouldn't," England said, finally calming down. "Hey France, ol' buddy, why don't we call a truce for now." America let him go and he stuck is hand out towards France for a shack.

China let go of the perverted french nation, who then shuck England's hand. "Fine, for now. But I'm still sexier then you."

"France, don't start with him, aru~!"

"But I'm only saying what is true."

"Okay, okay, all that aside, what did you do to the Axis powers, bro?" America asked, starring at the English nation. "Where are they?"

"I didn't really do anything, I just used a little transportation spell from the book of nightmares to send them away," He answered simply. "That's it."

"And can you make it again?"

"Psst~ of course I can, what kind of sorcerer would I be if I couldn't."

"Good, because we're going to have to go after them," America said.

England raised an eye-brow, he truly didn't understand why they wanted to go after the three in the first place. _I mean it's like the old saying go's ...out of sight, out of mind_. "Why do you want to go after them anyway, America? Really wasn't the whole point of this so we could get rid of them?"

"Well of course it was," America answered then took an heroic pose, as an image of the American flag waved behind him. "But as a hero, it's my job to capture the bad guys and bring them to justice! I can't just let them walk free after all~!" He looked back at England and asked. "So how long will it take to open that portal thing again?"

"Well, it took me one day to make a potion to send three people away, so I need two days for all of us to go."

"Alright then."

"So, we're are going after them then?" China asked.

America nodded, exclaiming. "Yep, it's my job as a hero!" Then he felt it, a feeling like he was being watched by someone or something, he'd been feeling it for a while but it seemed closer now. "Hey, do any of you guys feel weird?"

"Well, if your talking about the feeling of being watched, then yeah." England answered, looking around. "I think we should go back to our tents in the woods, I'm starting to feel a little freaked out right now."

"Agreed~!" Then the Allied forces left the beach in a hurry to get away from the creepy feeling.

But, standing alone, in the spot where they had once been, a transparent figure stood there holding a small white bear to his chest. It really hurt his feeling that no one seemed to talk to him at all, even when he was just a few feet away. "I wonder when they'll finally notice me," he said quietly.

The pet bear look up at him and asked, like always. "Who are you?"

The owner sighed. No one seemed to remember or notice him at all, not even his own pet. "I'm Canada~!"

**~ ~(Elsewhere/back at the farm house)~ ~**

After taking a hour or so in the shower, Sophia finally got out, feeling way better then she had the past two days out in the woods alone. Her hair returned to it to it's dirt free blond look, her skin was cleaned free of any dirt or mud, and she smell of the soap Mr. Japan had left for her called, if she could remember correctly, Japanese spring.

She dried herself off with the towel, and looked over by the bathroom sank. On the toilet seat there was a beautiful, pink robe with flower designs on it. She walked over to it and held it up. _Pretty~! I wonder where Mr. Japan got something like this. _She thought, smiling at it. The other surprising thing was that it looked exactly like it was meant for her. Same size and everything.

She put her arms through the sleeves and tried it on. Yep, it was a surprisingly perfect fit just like she'd thought. She closed it and held it that way, there was a long red sash on the toilet as well, but she didn't know how to put it on. _Maybe I should ask Mr. Japan, he should know how to put it on._

So after putting her old, dirty, ripped clothes away. She opened the door and walked out the bathroom, taking the steps down stairs. The second she got to the top of the steps, she could smell something so good it almost made her mouth water. She walked down the steps and entered into the living room, Germany was taking his time polishing off and cleaning his handgun. While Japan was sharpening his katana for later use.

Sophia walked over to the Japanese man and shyly said. "Um ...Mr. Japan?"

"_Hai_?" Japan looked up from his sword and gave her a smile. " ...Sophia, I take it you enjoyed your bath?"

"Yes, it was very nice, but," she held the rob closed with one hand and held up the sash with the other. "I don't know how to put this on."

"If you don't know how, then I shall teach you." Japan put the katana in his sheath and stood up. "Alright, tying a Obi sash is quiet easy once you learn it," he said taking the sash out of her hand, knelling down. "First you hold it like this in front of your chest, then while holding this side and put this side over your shoulder-."

While he told her the steps to tying the obi sash, he tied it around her his self. This was the same way China had taught him when he was still a very young nation and doing this for Sophia bought back a lot of memories.

"And after that roll the remaining length towards the top, this will form a roll on top of the bow. Tuck the roll into the underside of the bow like this and there, now your finished," Japan instructed, tying the bow tightly. Then he got up and looked down at the little girl. "Would you like to see it?"

"Uh-huh~!" She answered nodding.

"Okay, come over here little one."

He took her hand and guided her over to a mirror that was on the wall of the living room by the steps. He used a old sheet and wiped the dust and spider webs off of it, after a moment, when the mirror was clean enough to see through. He put Sophia in front of it and smiled.

"So what do you think, it's nice, no?"

Sophia looked at her self, she had to admit that she like the flower designs and the bow, they looked cute to her. Wearing something like this actually made her look different in a way, it reminded her of what those people dressed in her history book back in school when her class had studied Asia.

"I like it, it's really cute and comfortable," she said, turning to the Asian nation. "Thank you very much, Mr. Japan."

"_Dōitashimashite_, I'm glad you like it."

"Ve~ Japan, Germany! The foods done!" Italy said, walking out of the kitchen with a tray holding four plates of pasta. "Sit down everyone and eat some pasta~!"

"Well that didn't take as long as I expected," Germany said, putting his gun in it's holster. "Now if we had some beer with this, it would be even better."

"We don't have beer, but we do have water." The Italian said, sitting the food on the coffee table. Sophia sat down with the others and starred at her food.

It looked good. it smelled good. She then lifted the fork to her mouth and took a bite ...it tasted awesome! She didn't know where the Italian got pasta from, but at the moment she really didn't care. All she was worried about was eating the food in front of her and hoping there was seconds.

"Oh yeah, Sophia, we need to tell you a few things while we're all sitting here." Germany said.

Sophia looked up from her food. "About what, sir?"

"Well, firstly, we're not like normal humans," He began. "We're the personifications of the worlds nations."

"Personifications? I don't understand."

Germany sighed, and Japan took over. "To put it simply, little one, we are the nations in human form. That's why we have names like this. But, we do have human names too for when we are out in pubic."

"So countries like England and China have human forms?" She asked.

"_Hai,_ they do where we come from, but we're not sure if they do here." Japan said.

"And us being what we are, we can do stuff normal people can't do," Germany explained. "For instance, I wanted a beer before we started eating, but we don't have any with us, so we can do things like this." The German held out his hand and concentrated on what he wanted, a few seconds later like magic, a fresh, sixty ounce beer appeared in his hand. "This is the power we have as nations, the power I just showed you is called production, as long as the item we want is in stock in our boarders, we can call it to us." He said, opening up the beer and taking a sip. "The other is that we can't die unless the country dies or the people in it. But, even then we may still be alive, somewhat." He finished.

Italy's grandfather, Roman empire, was the perfect example of this. Even though the people from his time were gone and his country was destroyed, people still remembered his greatness and respected him and thus he was able to stay alive for so long. But, was that the true reason for him still being around? To be honest, Germany didn't even know himself.

"So, now that you know what we can do and what we are, what do you think of us, kid?"

Sophia was quiet for a moment, thinking of what she should say, then a huge smile formed on her face. "Wow! That is so cool, it's like you have super powers or something. Is that how you got this robe in my size, Mr. Japan?"

"_Hai_, it is, though I did sorta just guess what your size was, and it's call a kimono," He said. Then it hit him, he forgot to ask a question he should have asked a while back. "Actually, Sophia, if you don't mind telling us, where are we exactly?"

"Huh? You really don't know?"

The three nations shuck their heads. "Ve~ No, we're not really from around here," Italy said.

"Oh ...well, your in Georgia."

"Georgia?" Japan looked over at Germany. "Isn't that in America-San's country?"

Germany nodded. "Yeah, it looks like we're a long way from home, huh."

"Ve~ I'll say, but lets worry about that later, right now we eat pasta~!" The Italian said, going back to eating his favorite food. The other three at the coffee table looked at each other and went back to eating as well.

After they were done with dinner, Italy put the dishes back in the kitchen and then everyone went to sleep. Well almost everyone, Germany stayed up to keep watch.

_I wonder how long we're going to be here. I'm going to kill England when I find him. _He thought, looking out the front window. Sophia was asleep on the couch, Italy made a bed out of sheets on the floor, and Japan slept on the love seat, sitting up.

They we're safe for now, but tomorrow they would have to start looking for the little girls family like they promised, and going outside, there was bound to be danger. Especially with the walkers around.

**~ ~(Zombietalia/Ending)~ ~**

Hey hey daddy, can I have some apple juice?

Hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy!

I still can't forget the taste, of the ice cream that you bought for me!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Can't you see it, there's Earth!

My name is Sophia!

Ah~ a fabulous world!

That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,

Mommy truly is the best person in the whole, wide, world~!

**~ ~(Extra)~ ~**

"So America, I have a question, aru~?"

America, the self proclaimed larder of the Allies, looked over the camp fire at China. "Sure, what's up?"

"You keep calling yourself a hero," China started. "But if that's true, what does that make the rest of us?"

"Yeah, I think we would all like to know as well," England said, getting a nod from the other nations.

The American looked at all the nations around the fire, then a huge smile appeared on his face. "Well, what do you think, your all my sidekicks~! Batman has Robbin, and I have you guys! Hahaha~!"

"We should have seen that coming," France sighed.

**To be continued ...maybe!**

* * *

><p>Well, that's the new chapter! The next one will be coming out soon, remember to review, feedback is how I get better. Like it or hate it! ~Peace~<p> 


End file.
